


Longest Ride

by himbolovinghimbo



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, tmnt 2018
Genre: Gets a little smutty near the end so just a heads up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbolovinghimbo/pseuds/himbolovinghimbo
Summary: Baron and Lou have gotten to know each other better, but Baron is still uncomfortable with expressing his true feelings. Things take a turn for the worst when both Baron’s Draxum and Lou Jitsu find themselves trapped on an elevator.





	Longest Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I worked on a few months back, I have a few more to share but I’ve never been very confident in my own writing.

“Come on over! Tonight’s show is gonna be a blast!”

A soft, and heartwarming letter was given to Baron late one night. The curves of the letters and hearts replaces the dots above the “i”s was the signature style exclusive to one flamboyant hero, and Baron couldn’t bring himself to part with it.

Sitting himself in the familiar front row, he watched as the young warrior walked out into the crowd, waving to the cheerful screaming in joy and excitement. Baron saw the young warrior flash a small wink at him and blushed softly. Surely he wasn’t already catching feelings for the man? They only knew each other for 3 months, don’t humans take at least a year before they make up their minds on who they want their mates to be. 

Baron ignored the announcements made by the scrawny referee and kept his eyes on the beautiful Lou Jitsu, still kissing and waving to the fans. Eagerly awaiting to see which small group of beasts would be unlucky enough to fight Lou Jitsu, Baron watched in horror as all the cages within the arena opened up, and every creature inside was set free.

\------------------------------------------------

He couldn’t move. 

He couldn’t think, he couldn’t talk, he could barely even breathe. Loud screams of joy and excitement rang in his ears as Lou struggled to move his battered body.

In a reckless effort to attract a bigger crowd, Big Mama unleashed all her beasts at once onto Lou, which usually wouldn’t pose much of a problem, but these creatures were far stronger and faster than what he was used to, as if the woman had trained them ahead of time. Perhaps the woman was sick of Lou winning so easily and wanted something to throw him off, or maybe she just wanted him to lose.

For whatever reason, Lou could feel himself slipping away, blacking out as cold, concerned hands grabbed him and carried him out of the arena.

\---------------------------------------------------

“You shouldn’t keep doing this.”

“Since when did you decide to be my dad old man?”

Baron was following the young warrior closely, trying not to focus on his arms, legs and head that covered in wraps and bandages. He looked like those disgusting, wrapped corpses Lou would tell him about. Moonies or something like that. Lou barely looked phased however, eyeing the guests and shooting them… interesting, gestures before nearly tripping over his crutches. The yokai scientist gripped the medical kit he carried with him tightly as he followed Lou at a nervous distance.

The two of them had just finished conversing in Big Mama’s office, well, just Lou. The women never permits Baron to enter, probably concerned that he’d chime in to insult her, which he definitely would have. He just wanted to take the elevator down, drive home and not think about this sketchy hotel again

Four weeks had passed since the horrendous incident, and Baron couldn’t help but remember every second of that terrible moment. How Lou shot an arm up with pride before collapsing on the dirt below. He remembered leaping out of the crowd to pick him up before the employees pushed him away to attend to the fallen man. He remembered the familiar cruel laugh the spider yokai made as she entered the arena to offer a huge apology to the attendees, with reassurance that their favorite warrior is doing okay. She barely looked at Lou

Something about that woman always disturbed Baron. It was as if she got off on seeing the man suffer. And yet Lou somehow came out on top. With every broken bone, fracture and nosebleed, the man would bounce back from it like it was nothing. But this felt different.

Baron felt physically ill, watching the human struggle to make it down the hallway. Lou always knew how to make a difficult situation feel warm and comedic, and yet Baron couldn’t help but inch closer, wincing at the multiple times Lou nearly tripped or apologized for bumping into guests. At one point a snake-like yokai even blurred out “hey I thought you were invincible”, prompting Lou to wink back “only on weekdays sweetheart”.

Finally arriving to the elevator door, they both patiently stood by it, with Lou lightly tapping his cracked glasses and whistling a cherry, funky tune to pass the time.

“What’s the song?” Baron asked, waiting for the elevator to arrive. Clearly he didn’t care but he didn’t enjoy the clumsy tune he was singing.

“Just some new jam I heard on the radio,” Lou chuckled. “You’d hate it.”

“You think I hate a lot of things don’t you,” Baron scoffed.

“I hope I’m not one of them,” Lou smiled, gently resting his head on his arm. 

Without warning, Baron shoved Lou backwards. Almost pushing the man to the floor, Baron managed to grip the suit while Lou stared at him with shock. Pulling him up and handing the man his crutches back, Baron attempted to pat Lou down, receiving a hard slap on the hand instead. Baron looked for Lou’s eyes in confusion, but the man turned away from him and adjusted his glasses, singing his musical tune again, a little more shaky this time.

With a soft ding, the elevator arrived, and the two stepped in.

Baron stood in the corner of the metal box, crossing his arms awkwardly as Lou pushed the floor button. As the door finally closed with a hefty sound, Lou spoke again.

“Why’d you push me Draxum?” Lou said with an irritable tone. “You never push me!”

“Well this is the first time I’ve been in public with you,” Baron responded.

“...And?” Lou asked, stepping closer.

“And nothing. We don’t need to talk about it,” Baron retorted.

Another silence deafened the small room, as both men shuffled awkwardly and avoided eye contact. It was unbearable.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker rapidly before shutting down completely, with the entire elevator coming to an unexpected halt. Baron felt cold hands grip him before he thoughtlessly swung back and heard a loud grunt and a thud in the corner of the room. Dropping to his knees, Baron felt around the ground, looking for Lou’s injured body.

Feeling what he believed to be his slender legs, Baron’s arms trailed upward to his exposed chest, his collarbone, then Lou’s hot cheek. 

“Lou Jitsu, get up,” Baron grumbled. Nothing. He gripped him lightly and shook him gently, still nothing. Baron’s heart began to plummet to the morbid thought of the charming young hero… No. He couldn’t be! He’s Lou Jitsu! He’s fought beasts twice his size, he can handle a small shove. Right? Right!?

Resting his head on the man’s chest, he felt slow but steady heartbeats, relieving the yokai scientist.

He’s just knocked out…

He felt around Lou’s face, hoping to see if he could wake Lou up without hurting again, hitching his voice when he felt something warm and wet and… metallic smelling? Baron ignored it, and instead waited quietly for the lights to flicker back on, and for the elevator to continue on its long journey downward.

An hour passed by and Baron was still in the dark with the unconscious Lou Jitsu. Baron pawed his bandaged chest lightly, then his cheek. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t help but notice how the metallic smelling liquid was beginning to smell even more bitter and pungent, and an unexpected feeling of guilt hit Baron’s chest.

Flashbacks began to hit Baron as he hobbled to the other corner of the room. Gripping himself tightly, he couldn’t help but shake to the memory of the event that had happened days earlier. The young warrior’s pained cries as spikes seared his skin and claws slashed his body. Baron remembered how the crowd pushed up near the edge in cruel anticipation. Lou was fighting on with his last bit of strength, facing off against the final beast that was waiting to become his next kill. It was terrible, bloody and terrible. Something about this high energy and violence made Baron feel ill, he didn’t even know why. The top half of Lou’s suit was ripped completely off, as Lou panted and clutched his shoulder. Blooded, bruised and haggard, the man looked ready to collapse in front of everyone. The beast made one final charge, and then—

Baron forced himself to shut out the memory. 

—————————

Pain seared Lou’s cheek as he woke up against the cold hard ground. Instinctively, he pulled himself up by gripping the walls of the elevator, failing to find the crutches in the pitch darkness. 

“Baron what happened?”

Lou could only vaguely remember the events from earlier before they hit him again with full force. Baron’s stiff expressions, his unhappy demeanor and the way he shoved him aside when Lou simply wanted to hold his hand. He remembered being in the elevator when the lights shut off and then…

Lou suddenly noticed that the yokai mutant hadn’t said a word. The pain seared through Lou’s cheek again and the man finally began to touch it… or what was covering it. Lou let out a soft groan of worry when he felt around the bandage covering the wound on his cheek. It was no denying what it was.

“Baron do… did you…” Lou was struggling to find his words, hoping that Baron didn’t hear the shakiness in his voice.

The yokai was silent. Lou felt helpless inside elevator.

“What are you trying to do to me?” Lou whispers. Though he couldn’t see anything, he could hear Baron’s body tense up.

“Nothing,” Baron responded nonchalantly.

“First you push me, then you claw my face, then you knock me out? You call that nothing?” Lou pressed, pushing himself closer to his corner of the wall. “A-Are you trying to--”

Suddenly, the elevator lights flashed back on, so quickly that Lou nearly felt blinded to it.

“Oopsie Doopsie!” A cherry tone was heard through the speakers. “Looks like some unlucky yokai decided to kill all our electricity. Not to worry! We’ll fix our problem shortly. In the meantime, we’ll be passing out flashy washies so our guests can navigate the scary dark hallways. Tata!”

“We can’t get your flashy washies,” Baron hissed. “We’re trapped in an ELEVATOR.”

Lou could see the way the older yokai was avoiding his eyesight. He had known the man for so long, and never had he felt unsafe or hurt around him. A part of him still didn’t.

Maybe he was finally getting on Baron’s last nerve. He was getting more needy and grabby lately. Needing Baron to take him around the house and cook him dinner and watch films with him as Lou spent hours alone and bored waiting around in bed. How could he have been so selfish? To push the yokai to such an exhausting extreme where he finally lashed out after a simple touch? 

“Draxum,” Lou asked in a gentler tone. “I’m sorry.”

He saw the Yokai’s arms drop and stare at him in surprise, “What?”

“I’ve been a selfish friend,” Lou said. “I’ve been bossing you around, pushing you, treating you like dirt—“

“No you haven’t!” Baron retorted. Lou was surprised by the sudden, stern tone in his voice. “You haven’t.” He repeated softly.

“But you… knocked me out,” Lou said, gingerly touching the bandage.

He watched as an array of unidentifiable emotions flashed through Baron’s face, “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to scratch like this either. I would never… You’re already hurt enough as it is,” the yokai said, stepping closer. Lou’s heart skipped a bit, as Baron’s expression was finally clear enough for him to see.

Sadness.

The yokai reached out and cupped Lou’s bandaged cheek, with Lou in turn tipping his head a bit so it could rest gently in his hand. Suddenly the scar felt nonexistent to him.

“I’m a man of science but… I’m a man of power as well,” Baron said, looking deep in Lou’s eyes. “My fighting instincts kicked in when you grabbed me, and I…”

Lou Jitsu felt the warrior tremble under him. It felt unreal. The large, barbaric, stern yokai was now lowering himself to his knees and placing his hand to his forehead, “Forgive me, my champion,” Baron said. “I never wanted to hurt you like this.”

Lou flashed a soft smile and gripped Baron’s horns, yanking him back up, “you’re so dramatic,” he chuckled. “Yeah, I forgive you, but I don’t forgive you for pushing me by the elevator door.”

“I’m sorry for that as well. The thing is...even though the yokai might see you as their favorite warrior champion, you mean absolutely nothing to these folk. They still hate you and what your kind did to us,” Lou could see the pained expression in Baron’s face, clearly not wanting to break the harsh news to him. “If they saw us standing too close, they’d probably see me as a yokai conspirator.”

“What’s the big deal,” Lou scoffed. “We’re not dating are we?”

“Even platonic friends are still enough to set them off,” Baron muttered. “To them, I’m just some yokai fan wanting to heal up their favorite warrior so he could go back to fighting.”

Lou watched as Baron’s expression ranged from sadness to anger and frustration as he pounded a heavy fist on the wall, “if they saw us talking to each in a non-business sort of context, they’d come after you too.”

“Careful buddy, don't want to break the elevator and kill us both,” Lou chuckled nervously.

“Elevators have safety measures, it’s fine,” Baron scoffed. They both stood quietly for a moment before Lou spoke up. 

“Well thanks for looking out for me,” Lou chirped. “I’d do the same if you were up here with me in the human world.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Baron rolled his eyes, pressing his back against the wall. “I come to the human world with you and they kill me in an instant.”

Lou stifled a laugh at the bluntness to scientist’s statement, hoping Baron didn’t notice. Unfortunately he didn’t think that angry side glare was directed towards the door.

“Sorry,” Lou said, sliding down, resting his head on Baron’s outer thigh.

Two more hours passed and the two were close to passing out from boredom. Lou couldn’t help but continuously rap the bandaged up cheek (healing quickly thanks to the help of Baron’s medical tools). After not speaking a word to each other for a good, long while, Baron spoke up first.

“What was that fight like?” Baron asked curiously.

“What fight?” Lou asked, fixing up his hair.

“The last fight you were in you idio—human,” Baron asked again, with slightly less aggression.

Lou shrugged, “Eh.”

“‘Eh?’” Baron leaned over confused. “Not terrified? Shaken? Horrified? Just eh?”

“What? Do you want me to be any of those things?” Lou raised an eyebrow.

“No.”

“Then what’s wrong? And don’t say “nothing” or I will kick you out of this broken elevator.”

Lou watched the yokai nervously scratch himself. After a few minutes of awkward humming and mumbling, Baron finally opens up with a sentence Lou never expected to hear.

“I was afraid,” Baron side, trying to hide his pained emotion.

“Afraid? You afraid?” Lou laughed, waiting for Baron to smile and laugh with him. But the yokai’s cat-like eyes were dark and avoidant.

“Yes I was… terrified,” Baron said. Taking a large gulp of air, he continued. “The way you struggled to survive, your screams, your anguish, … I couldn’t take it. I couldn’t take any of it.”

Lou looked like a deer in the headlights listening to Baron make confessions like this. Sure he was aware that Baron was concerned for his safety, otherwise he wouldn’t have offered to take care of him back then, but being scared for him? It was incomprehensible to Lou Jitsu. He couldn’t imagine how the emotionally detached Yokai would feel so strongly about him.

“But I’m fine now, so why stress about it?” Lou asked, standing up again.

“Because…” Baron looked him in the eyes again, though Lou could see the way they flickered away, as a they became more and more watery. “When I saw you beneath me… gasping, begging for air, with pools of blood forming in your mouth… I found myself unable to forget it. The late nights you spend sleeping beside me, I lie awake thinking about your wracked body as you sobbed out your failure to move another muscle. The evenings I spend dinner with you I think about how your face was so cut up that forming sentences was painful for you. When we watch films and we see your youthful self laughing and fighting those fake criminals, I think about the fight. And how real it was. How real it all was.”

“Draxum—“

“And with the late nights I spend relaying the horrible images of you contorting your body and crying out in pain… I can’t help but turn to your soft, comforting face to soothe myself. The idea of losing you is just. It’s too much to handle. If you died under my watch, and I don’t even get the chance to… to tell you how I feel.”

Suddenly the space between them grew smaller, as Baron grasped Lou’s shoulders and pushed in closer. Lou winced as he felt Baron’s grip tighten, but couldn’t look away from those deep, black eyes.

“Lou Jitsu. I love you.”

———————————————-

Baron hated the frozen, shocked look the human gave him. The confusion, the horror, the… betrayal? All plastered on his face. He’d handle a simple rejection over an unanswered, mortified expression. 

“Baron… Draxum… I…” 

Baron winced at the way Lou looked down awkwardly. Idiot. Why did you speak up? Like the human would ever fall for someone like you.

Suddenly, bandaged, muscled arms wrapped around his neck as a soft, loving kiss was planted on his lips.

“Damn it I’ve been waiting for months for you to fess up!” Lou chirped. “Oh Baron.”

Baron couldn’t help but chuckle as the human struggled to not break another bone as he awkwardly jumped down and grabbed the wall. Baron’s hands cupped that smooth, defined chin of Lou’s and stroked it gently, “may you… do that lip thing again?”

“Kissing? Boy id love to!” Lou gasped as Baron pinned him to the wall, cocking his sideways and closed his eyes, waiting for another soft lip touch. Baron leaned forward and pushed his lips against Lou’s soft, human lips. His skin was wonderful but his lips were heavenly. Like making sweet love to a warm pillow. Baron pushed deeper, and Lou reciprocating, cocking his head even more to get a good angle with Baron. Baron made extra sure to be careful with Lou’s injured body, most likely delicate to the fighting and Baron’s reckless behavior. He wanted to touch every part of him, and found himself caressing his chest, abdomen, ass and thighs. Pulling back for air, Lou gripped his horns and pushed him back in. Baron’s knees quaked as he felt the human grind against him.

Sliding his hand up to his pelvis and kneading his… extras gently, Baron cooed. “You’re lively one, aren’t you.”

“Gonna be honest Baron, I want you inside of me right now,” Lou said, rolling his hips to each touch.

“Well, I’m not one to have intercourse on the first date… but we can compromise,” Baron pushed Lou to his knees and pushed him in front of him, gripping the wall tightly. Bucking his knees out, he called down, “you have my permission to suck my dick.”

Lou howled with laughter, “that’s not a very sexy thing to say.” 

Lou however, was increasingly enamoured with Baron’s corse body. Feeling up his legs and gripping his thigh tightly, Lou began to pecker them with kisses. “Perfect,” He whispered. “It’s all perfect.”

Baron suddenly felt uncomfortable. Despite enjoying the way the human reciprocate his feelings. The praise and unapologetic way Lou expressed his love was too much, even for him. 

Thankfully Lou stopped after 10 minutes of caressing his soft skin. Pulling the flap back, Lou removed his tattered gloves and shoved two fingers up Baron’s slit, as if he had a familiarity with probing someone like this before.

Do humans haves slits? Does Lou have a slit?

Baron gasped and buckled against the wall as Lou continued to fondle and probe him. Finally, Baron’s slime covered tendrils began to seep out.

“Three of them…” Lou said softly. Juggling with the three of them, he picked the fattest one and slowly slid his mouth in. Baron could hear Lou lightly choke and gag, as if a cock this fat and long was something Lou wasn’t used to. And Baron took pride in that. 

Sliding all the way to the base, Lou pulled out to the tip and began to suck lightly, fondling Baron’s other tendrils with his two hands. Baron grasped his hair and gripped the wall, rocking his hips and thrusting back against the cold surface roughly. Every hum that Lou made sent all sorts of sexual, violent tremors up his spine. It felt like Baron’s entire body was vibrating and sinking into some sort of unknown abyss, and he adored it. He gripped Lou’s head and began to slam into his wet throat, enjoying the way Lou choked and gagged to each deep thrust. Despite Baron’s desires for it to last longer, Baron felt his body tremble as he came rapidly in Lou’s mouth, letting the warrior pull away as his seed continue to spill on his battered face.

After a few minutes of hard panting and gasps, Baron searched for a towel through the medical kit he carried with him and wiped Lou’s face and body down, wanting to make sure nobody saw what they did or what was left of it.

“Shit Draxum, that was pretty great!” Lou chirped, kissing Baron and the scientist continued to wipe him down.

“Don’t rock me too hard, I might miss something.”

Finishing up, they two began to kiss passionately for several more minutes, until a second ding was heard.

“Hey? The elevator is on the floor already?” Lou laughed. “Guess we really know how to pass the time.”

“We sure do huh?” Baron smiled, lightly grasping Lou’s hand and helping him get back on the crutches.

“Terribly sorry for the inconvenience,” a chipper voice was heard. Ringing proudly through the intercom. “I promise all my deary weary guests will no longer suffer from that sudden power outage.”

Baron pulled away from Lou as the elevator door began to open, but this time Lou nodded in understanding and stood a few inches away from him. Before the door could fully open, Baron and Lou heard one last announcement, this time in a much more sinister tone.

“And if the two idiots who decided to have an orgasm party in my elevator pull that stunt again, I’ll make sure that they’re banned from entering the premises for life.”


End file.
